Components such as plastic molded parts often have protruding bosses or holes, which may be used for attachment in a larger assembly. The bosses or holes often have a Maximum Material Condition (MMC) and Least Material Condition (LMC). The MMC is the condition in which the part feature has the maximum amount of material and is thus largest in size. The LMC is the condition in which the part feature has the minimum amount of material and is thus smallest in size. MMC and LMC are often checked as a matter of quality assurance.
The components are also subjected to other overall dimensional measurements. In such measurements, the bosses or holes are used as reference locating features that engage a datum device that has an appropriate mating MMC or LMC feature.